Sexy
by karin vongola
Summary: Hinata era sexy, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto. *NaruHina*


Hinata es de Naruto y viceversa. Ambos a su vez son de Kishi, quien gana pasta con eso (jodido afortunado), y yo nada de nada. Sin embargo me divierto haciendo esto que vas a leer.

**Sexy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maquillaje.<p>

¿Cómo demonios se usaba eso? Ino y Sakura le habían insistido en que comenzase a usarlo de una vez por todas. Y la verdad, si se lo preguntaban, no le veía sentido al hecho ponerse un montón de polvos y cremas sobre la piel con el objeto de ¿atraer? a los hombres con una mascara engañosa. Además no deseaba atraer a _otros hombres_, con captar las miradas y completa atención de su adonis rubio (según ella) le bastaba y le sobraba.

Naruto le recalcaba a diario que era hermosa, linda, guapa y todo sinonimo existente. En ese caso, ¿aún era necesario maquillarse? Es decir, si su chico la quería tal cual era, no tenía porqué disfrazar su pálido rostro con aquél montón de polvos extraños.

Al ver la duda en los ojos de la Hyugga, Sakura e Ino se miraron a los ojos con malicia. Luego miraron a Hinata y le hicieron sentarse frente a un gran espejo ubicado en su cuarto.

Naruto llevaba más de media hora esperándola.

¡Y cómo tardaba! Generalmente la espera era de 10 a 15 minutos. Pero, ¿media hora? ¡Rayos!. Bueno...No tenía más remedio que esperarla, al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido. Y él cumplía sus promesas. Aún más si se trataba de Hinata.

Se sentó en una banca cercana, cansado de estar parado en medio de la plaza donde se habían citado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro y mirando, de vez en cuando el cielo repleto de nubes blancas y dispersas. Y hubiese caido dormido de no ser porque Kiba y Akamaru se habian topado en su camino animandole a una conversación de unos minutos, luego Rock Lee y hasta Kakashi-sensei. Sus grados de hiperactividad y no tolerancia a la inactividad física o verbal habían comenzado a exasperarle sobremanera. Ahora comenzaba a entender a Shikamaru y lo que decía acerca de sus largas esperas con respecto a Temari. Joder, y solo lo comprendía al experimentarlo en carne propia.

Cerró los ojos frotandose las sienes. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a apoderarse de él gracias al inclemente sol. Al aspirar una vez más, abrió los ojos de sopetón al sentirse invadido del tenue aroma de Hinata. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier sitio, especialmente tratándose de un perfume que él le había obsequiado tiempo atrás.

La chica lo miraba de lejos, con expresión nerviosa. Luego comenzo a ver el suelo removiendo la tierra con el tacón de su sandalia.

-¿Hinata?- Preguntó. Era ella, claro, pero... Se veía... diferente.

-Me veo mal ¿cierto?- preguto ella, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-No- dijo el rubio advirtiendo el estado de la chica- estás... ¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto acercándose a su posición.

Ya no estaba tan pálida como siempre. Sus mejillas se veían rosadas, casi del mismo tono que tenía cuando se sonrojaba. Sus parpados tenían un violeta intenso que contrastaba a la perfección con sus orbes opalinas. Sus labios estaban pintados de rosa claro y su cabello amarrado a una coleta alta. Una camiseta blanca acompañada de una falda por encima de la rodilla que dejaba ver un poco de las torneadas piernas que tenía el orgullo de poseer.

-Sexy- pronunció el chico tras hacerle un sondeo de cuerpo entero, examinando todos los ángulos posibles

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida. De inmediato comenzó chocar sus índices y sintió las mejillas calientes, más aún por el escrutinio físico que el rubio acababa de realizarle.

-Te ves sexy. No solo tierna, no solo linda, justo ahora te ves sexy- explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sexy

Naruto le había dicho que era sexy. Se sentía feliz. Demasiado feliz. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Naruto le había dicho muchas cosas, pero, jamás le había dicho que fuese sexy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el chico al notar que Hinata no hablaba y se había quedado quieta, pensando en algo...

-¿Sexy?- tartamudeó, con pena

-Sí, sexy, guapa, seductora...- soltó el ojiazul mirando con una pequeña sonrisa las expresiones de la chica

Joder... Si seguía diciendo cosas como esas, las consecuencias podían ser dos:

1)Se desmayaría de vergüenza pura por escuchar los sinceros pensamientos de su novio

2)Saltaría a sus brazos y se lo comería a besos por ser tan increíblemente lindo.

Naruto era demasiado bueno para ser real. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado tierno, romántico y sincero.. ¿Qué hacer? Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero el cuerpo no hacía nada, pero nada. ¡Odiaba eso! Joder.

La palabra guapa se quedaba corta para describir a Hinata. Incluso, si se lo preguntaban con sinceridad irresoluta, podría decir que a la palabra sexy le faltaban características para abarcar su belleza. Generalmente era una chica sencilla que andaba por el mundo sin mayores arreglos que el cabello lacio peinado siempre de la misma forma, con la misma chaqueta lila y los pantalones de tela adeheridos a las piernas, que sí, con eso ya se veía bastante sexy, a pesar de tener la chaqueta holgada, dejando el trabajo de parte y parte: una a la imaginación y otra a la vista. Para él, la Hyugga era perfecta tal y como estaba, sin maquillaje o grandes parafenalias era realmente hermosa, y ahora, con un maquillaje tenue, porque tampoco es que hubiese sido drástico el cambio, solo acentuaba esa belleza suya tan llamativa y a la vez recatada.

-Se... sexy...- tartamudeó bajo

-No puedo creer que aun no lo asimiles- susurró él, tras carcajearse

-Pero es que... jamás...

-Nunca te habian dicho que fueses sexy. De hecho yo nunca te lo había dicho ¿es eso lo que piensas?

-Sí- asintió la chica, aún sonrojada

-Pues te lo digo ahora. Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo una chica guapa, sexy y tierna. ¿qué más puede pedir uno?

-Na.. naruto-kun...

-Además cocinas delicioso. Mi vida es perfecta

Joder. En serio sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad. Todas esas confesiones juntas eran halagos directos. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan franco? Quería besarle, quería abrazarle, quería... tantas cosas, pero ¡Demonios! No podía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio al ver que Hinata parecía estar debatiéndose algo de suma importancia

La chica apretó el puño, le miró de frente enviándole una mirada de auxilio y luego observó el suelo.

-A veces, no entiendo a las mujeres. Son tan complicadas- reflexionó el chico comenzando a caminar, dejando a Hinata atrás, aún en la misma posición.

-Naruto-kun- pronunció la Hyugga fuerte y claro.

-¿Q...

Al rubio no le dio tiempo de completar la pregunta. Los labios de Hinata tocaron los suyos y sintió sus brazos rodear su espalda. El rubio la tomó por la cintura, profundizando el beso. La chica luego recosto su cara contra el pecho del ojiazul, cerrando los ojos. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, a pesar de ser tan simple.

-Te amo- susurró ella, sin tartamudear en lo absoluto.

-Y yo a tí- respondió el rubio mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Y sí. Las mujeres eran raras. Realmente extrañas, impredecibles ¿Quién podía entender lo que pasa por sus cabezas? Sea como fuere, no importaba. Amaba a Hinata, y eso era más que suficiente para intentar, al menos, comprender sus acciones...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!**  
><strong>


End file.
